how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Mutter
Die Mutter ist die zentrale Person in How I Met Your Mother. Ihr Name ist Tracy McConnell und die Serie handelt davon, wie Ted sie trifft. Da man nicht viel von ihr weiß, wird sie von Fans einfach die Mutter genannt. Dennoch ist sie eine Hauptfigur, da die komplette Handlung der Sitcom allein auf ihr basiert. Sie wird in vielen Folgen bereits erwähnt, aber erst in der Folge Neue Chancen wird sie komplett gezeigt. Geboren wurde sie im Jahr 1984, ist also 6 Jahre jünger als Ted. Sie stirbt 2024 an einer Krankheit. Sie ist die Mutter von Teds Kindern und die Zuschauer werden sie in der 9. Staffel näher kennenlernen. In der allerletzten Folge erfährt man, dass ihr Name Tracy ist, außerdem wird bekannt, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem Ted seinen Kindern die Geschichte wie er sie traf erzählt, bereits 6 Jahre tot ist. Allgemein Sie besitzt einen knall-gelben Regenschirm und war auf der selben Party, auf der auch Barney und Ted in der Folge Tue Böses, ernte Gutes waren. (Dort entstand das Gerücht des "Bump Girls", welches mit Ted auf der Party kurz zusammenstößt). Den Regenschirm vergisst sie dort und als Ted am nächsten Tag wieder dorthin geht um sein Handy zu suchen, fängt es an zu regnen. Da er nicht im Regen nach Hause gehen will, nimmt er den Regenschirm mit. Als er einige Staffeln später mit Cindy zusammen ist, die mit der Mutter in einer Wohnung lebt, vergisst er den Regenschirm in der Wohnung. So hat Teds Frau ihren gelben Regenschirm schließlich wieder, ohne dass die beiden sich je begegneten.thumb|left|300px|Die Füße der Mutter aus der Episode [[Anzug aus!]] Sie teilt sich eine Wohnung mit Cindy, mit der Ted eine Weile lang zusammen ist. Cindy mag die zukünftige Frau von Ted nicht, da alle ihrer bisherigen Freunde sie für die Mutter verließen. In der Wohnung der beiden steht der selbe Bus, der später auch im Haus der Mosbys im Jahre 2030 steht. In dieser Folge sieht Ted den Fuß der Mutter, als sie aus dem Badezimmer kommt und die Tür hinter sich schließt.Außerdem, hört er in dieser Folge die erste Beschreibung seiner zukünftigen Frau. In der Mädchen-WG von Cindy und der Mutter war kurz ein Bild mit den Buchstaben C+C zusehen, weswegen sich alle sicher sind, dass das für Cindy und Carly steht. Barneys Schwester könnte also die Mitbewohnerin sein, was aber eher unwahrscheinlich ist, da es hieß, dass Ted seine zukünftige Frau auf der Hochzeit von Robin und Barney kennenlernt, was bei Carly jedoch nicht der Fall ist, da er sie bereits in der Folge Der Unsichtbarkeits-Ring traf. Wahrscheinlich ist die Mutter braunhaarig, da einmal gezeigt wurde, dass, wenn Ted Stella Zinman geheiratet hätte, seine Kinder blond gewesen wären. In der vierten Staffel erzählt Ted seinen Kindern, dass mit seinem neuen Job als Architektur-Professor an der Unversität die schönste Zeit seines Lebens begann. Warum? Weil die Mutter hier studierte und die zwei sich - ohne es zu ahnen - schon ganz nah waren. Zudem unterrichtet Ted sie in Staffel 5 versehentlich in Architektur, als er den Hörsaal verwechselt. Also studiert die Mutter zur 5. Staffel Wirtschaft, da Ted seinen Architekturhörsaal mit dem für Wirtschaft verwechselt. Ted erwähnt außerdem, dass die Mutter über Teds Witze lacht, in einer Band Bass spielt, Gemälde von Sport treibenden Robotern malt und gerne Show-Songs mit Frühstücksmaterialien aufführt. Er trifft die Mutter auf der Hochzeit von Barney. Ted erzählt seinen Kindern auch, dass er die Mutter nach ihrem ersten Treffen direkt angerufen hat. Später heiraten Ted und die Mutter und haben zwei Kinder, ein Mädchen und einen Jungen. Die Familie Mosby lebt in dem Haus, das Ted in der 5. Staffel ersteigert hatte. In Staffel 6 wird verraten, dass Ted sie bei einer Hochzeit trifft, bei der er Trauzeuge ist. Das Staffelfinale zeigt, dass es Barneys Hochzeit ist und mit dem Ende der siebten Staffel erfahren wir schließlich auch, dass Robin Barneys Braut ist. Am Ende von Staffel 7, in der Episode Der Magier-Kodex - Teil 2, treffen sich Ted und Victoria wieder. Victoria, in ihrem Hochzeitskleid, erklärt, dass heute ihr Hochzeitstag ist und sie diesen extra für Ted verlassen hat. So bietet sie ihm an, mit ihr in den Sonnenuntergang zu fahren. Doch Ted erinnert sich daran, wie es für ihn war, als er von Stella vor dem Altar stehen gelassen wurde und entscheidet sich dafür, sie zurück zur Hochzeit zu bringen. Kurz vor der Kirche erinnert er sich jedoch daran, was für eine schöne Zeit er mit Victoria hatte, und entscheidet sich dafür, ihr Angebot anzunehmen. Einige nehmen deshalb an, dass Victoria doch die Mutter sein könnte. Das ist aber eher unwahrscheinlich, denn in der 6. Staffel ist unter "Extras" in einem Kurzfilm namens "Was wir schon über eure Mutter wissen" gesagt worden, dass Victoria nicht die Mutter ist. Diese Information wird in Staffel 9 auch bestätigt. In der 1. Folge von Staffel 8 will Ted, dass Victoria ein Abschiedsbrief an Klaus schreibt, diesen will er dann hoch ins Zimmer bringen, sieht dabei wie Klaus aus dem Fenster steigt und auch abhaut. Später trifft Ted ihn wieder an der Bahnstation und fragt ihn, wieso er eine so tolle Frau wie Victoria verlassen hat. thumb|258px|Die Mutter auf dem Bahnsteig in Farhampton Dieser erwidert, dass er dieses gewisse Etwas bei ihr nicht gefühlt hatte. Sie ist nicht sein „Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz". Später erfahren wir, dass die Mutter mit ihrer Band auf der Hochzeit von Robin und Barney spielt, wo Ted ihr auch zum ersten Mal begegnet. In Folge 16 von Staffel 8 (Zwei Irre) datet Ted die letzte Frau, bevor er die Mutter kennenlernt, nämlich Jeanette. In Folge 19 von Staffel 8 (Die Zeitreisenden) wird bekannt, dass Ted in dieser April-Nacht gleichzeitig der Mutter schon "sehr nah war und dennoch noch weit entfernt". Wir erfahren, dass die Mutter in der West 115th street in Apartment 7A wohnt, er in der West 82nd street, also keine 5 km entfernt voneinander. Sie datet zurzeit einen Mann namens Louis und studiert noch Wirtschaft. Es wird offenbart, dass Ted die Mutter in 45 Tagen treffen wird. Da die Hochzeit von Robin und Barney am 25. Mai sein soll, würde dann diese April-Nacht der 10. April sein. Im Staffelfinale der achten Staffel bekommt man die Mutter schließlich am Bahnhof zu sehen, wie sie ein Ticket nach Farhampton kauft. In der neunten Staffel lernt die Mutter nach und nach alle Freunde von Ted kennen. Die zweite, die sie trifft, ist Lily (Episode 1 - engl. The Locket) die mit dem Zug nach Farhampton fährt, da Ted sie mit seinen Angewohntheiten im Auto verrückt gemacht hat. Die Mutter bietet Lily einen Keks an und die beiden unterhalten sich, verstehen sich auch wirklich gut. Es wird erwähnt, dass die Mutter einige dieser Angewohnheiten von Ted beim Autofahren sogar mag. Als nächstes wird darüber berichtet, wie die Mutter Barney kennengelernt hat (Episode 9 - engl. Platonish). Das ist allerdings schon eine Weile her (Herbst 2012), als Barney und Robin noch nicht wieder zusammen waren. Lily und Robin haben Barney zu dieser Zeit zur Aufgabe gestellt, dass er eine Frau erobern muss, während er Windeln und Samosas für Lily und Robin kauft. Zufälligerweise ist die Frau, die er daraufhin in dem Drogerieladen anspricht, die Mutter. Sie erkennt allerdings, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt, und als sie vor der Apotheke ein Gespräch miteinander führen, erzählt Barney ihr von seiner Beziehung zu Robin. Die Mutter macht ihm daraufhin Mut, Robin zu erobern, woraufhin Barney nach Hause geht und "The Robin" (die letzte Seite des Playbooks, erscheint in Episode 08-12) schreibt. Der nächste, der die Mutter kennenlernt, ist Marshall (Episode 13 - engl. Bass Player Wanted). Er ist gerade zu Fuß auf dem Weg ins Hotel, da der Bus eine Panne hatte und die Mutter bietet ihm an, ihn bis zum Hotel mitzunehmen. Sie hat erkannt, dass er der Mann von Lily ist, sie hat der Mutter nämlich schon viel von ihm erzählt. In der neunten Staffel (Episode 16 - engl. How Your Mother Met Me) erfährt man mehr über das Leben der Mutter. Im Jahre 2005, als Ted und Barney gerade "Kennen Sie Ted?" im MacLaren's spielen, sieht man eine Frau Kelly, die gerade telefoniert. Sie geht aus dem Lokal und fährt mit dem Taxi in ein anderes MacLaren's im Osten der Stadt, wo die Mutter ihren 21. Geburtstag feiert. Sie hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Freund namens Max, welcher aber, wie sie in einem Telefongespräch erfährt, verstorben ist. In der nächsten Szene packt sie verweint das Geschenk aus, das Max ihr zu ihrem Geburtstag gekauft hatte. Es ist eine kleine Ukulele. Zwei Jahre später ermuntert ihre Freundin und Mitbewohnerin Kelly sie, mit auf die St. Patricks Day Party zu gehen, auf der auch Barney und Ted sind. Seit dem Tod von Max ging sie nur noch selten feiern. Sie willigt schließlich ein und trifft dort einen alten Jugendfreund namens Mitch wieder, der Musiklehrer ist. Da die Mutter ein Cello zu Hause hat, das sie nicht mehr braucht, bietet sie ihm an, ihm es für seine Schüler zu schenken und sie gehen gemeinsam nach Hause. Mitch versucht den nackten Mann bei ihr anzuwenden, was allerdings nicht funktioniert. Sie bemerkt, dass sie ihren gelben Regenschirm auf der Party vergessen hat und verlässt die Wohnung, um ihn zu suchen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat aber Ted den Schirm schon an sich genommen. Die Mutter beginnt, Wirtschaft zu studieren, um Armut bekämpfen zu können, und sieht zum ersten Mal Ted, der sich an seinem ersten Tag als Professor im Raum geirrt hat, und denkt, dass er vor vielen Architekturstudenten steht. Hier trifft sie zum ersten Mal Cindy, der sie anbietet, bei ihr einzuziehen, da Kelly nicht mehr bei ihr wohnt, und Cindy willigt ein. Während niemand über Teds Witze lacht, findet die Mutter einige ziemlich lustig (der "Shell-fish"-Witz). Sie verlässt den Raum, als Ted sagt, dass das der Architekturkurs ist, bemerkt aber, dass es der richtige Raum ist, als sie Ted an sich vorbeirennen sieht. Einige Monate später bekommt die Mutter ihren Regenschirm zurück, als Ted Cindy besucht. Die beiden machen Schluss, da Ted nur die Sachen der Mutter in Cindys Zimmer toll findet, ohne zu wissen, dass diese gar nicht Cindy gehören. Er sieht die Mutter in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden, wobei er nur ihren Knöchel sieht und geht. Die Mutter tröstet daraufhin Cindy, die ihr berichtet, dass Ted die Mutter ziemlich toll finden muss, da er ihre Sachen sehr mag. Die Mutter nimmt einen Mann namens Darell in ihre Band auf, der sie aber unfreundlich behandelt und sie sogar aus der Band werfen will, die sie selbst gegründet hat (die Band heißt "The Superfreaconomics"). Zu dieser Zeit lernt die Mutter Louis kennen, mit dem sie im gleichen MacLaren's, in dem Ted immer mit seinen Freunden ist, etwas trinkt. Sie erklärt Louis, dass sie wegen ihrem Verlust noch nicht bereit ist, jemanden zu daten. Sie kommen sich allerdings mit der Zeit näher und gehen eine Beziehung ein. Während der Hochzeit von Barney und Robin wohnt sie mit Louis in seinem Strandhaus, in dem er ihr einen Heiratsantrag macht. Sie verlässt das Haus und spricht zu ihrem verstorbenen Freund Max, ob er es in Ordnung fände, wenn sie über ihn hinweg käme. Einen Windhauch deutet sie als Ja, lehnt den Heiratsantrag dennoch ab und zieht in das letzte freie Zimmer im Farhampton Inn ein, direkt neben Ted. Sie geht auf die Terrasse und spielt mit ihrer Ukulele "La Vie en Rose", während Ted ihr an seinem Hotel-Balkon nebenan begeistert zuhört. Zukunfts-Ted erzählt zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass er das Lied von der Mutter noch viele Male gehört hatte, aber wie er sie das erste Mal singen hörte, war es für ihn die schönste Version. Trivia *Durch eine Kommunikationspanne kam Ende Oktober 2012 an die Öffentlichkeit, dass in der 8. Staffel ein neuer weiblicher Charakter namens Jeanette eingeführt wird. Sie wird von Abby Elliott gespielt. Abby Elliotts Vater spielt ebenfalls bei HIMYM und zwar den Vater von Lily. Laut Drehbuchauthor ist Jeanette sehr lebhaft und sexy. Anfangs lag die Vermutung nahe, dass es sich dabei um die Mutter handelt, aber sie entpuppte sich in Die dunkle Seite als Teds Stalkerin. Er selbst bezeichnet sie als letzten Fehler bevor er die Mutter kennen gelernt hat, was Jeanette damit ausschließt. *Ted trifft die Mutter am Bahnhof von Farhampton, also nach der Hochzeit von Barney und Robin. *Ein weiteres Gerücht lautet, dass Barneys Halbschwester Carly die Mutter ist. Dafür sprechen folgende Fakten: Sie hat ein College besucht und wird als Barneys Halbschwester höchstwahrscheinlich auf seiner Hochzeit erscheinen. Außerdem spielt sie in einer Band Bass. Dagegen spricht, dass Ted in der Folge Der Unsichtbarkeits-Ring der 8. Staffel Carly trifft, und dieses Treffen in keiner Weise dem Treffen der Mutter ähnelt. *Außerdem spielt sie auf der Hochzeit von Barney und Robin in ihrer Band Bass. *Stella, Victoria, Robin und Jeanette wurden von Zukunfts-Ted schon als Mutter ausgeschlossen. *Bis zum Staffelfinale der 8. Staffel sah man die Mutter nur mit einem gelben Regenschirm. *In Folge Legen-Dad erwähnt Zukunfts-Ted ganz am Anfang der Folge, dass er das Haus, in dem sie jetzt leben, schon lange vor dem ersten Treffen der Mutter gekauft hat. Das heißt, dass es niemand sein kann, den er wissentlich traf und später wieder mit ihr zusammen kam. *Ted meldet sich bei einer Partnervermittlung an. Als entsprechende Frau für ihn wird eine Frau errechnet, die aber schon bald heiraten wird. Sie kann man also ausschließen. *Wenig später wird er von der Partnervermittlung angerufen, die angeblich die perfekte Frau für ihn gefunden haben soll. Diese Frau spielt Bass, hat das selbe Lieblingsbuch wie Ted, mag alte Filme und wünscht sich zwei Kinder (Siehe: Teds Love Solutions Ergebnis). Er verabredet sich mit ihr für ein Date, erscheint aber nicht, weil er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Gefühle für Robin hat. Trotz der vielen Hinweise ist diese Frau dennoch als Mutter ausgeschlossen, da Ted ebenfalls erwähnt, dass sie genauso alt wie er ist - die tatsächliche Mutter ist aber 6 Jahre jünger als er. (Siehe: How Your Mother Met Me) *Ihr richtiger Name lautet Tracy McConnell en:The Mother es:La madre Mag *Bass spielen *Kinder *Hunde *Ted *Lilly *Marshall *Barney *Robin *,,Miststücke/Schlampen", damit sind die Kekse gemeint, die sie und Lily in Staffel 9 im Zug essen *Autofahrer-Handschuhe *alte/besondere Gebäude und Gegenstände Mag nicht Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Frauen, die mit Ted zusammen waren Kategorie:Familie der Gruppenmitglieder Kategorie:Personen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Bilder der Mutter